A mobile communication system uses radio resources for transmission. In existing systems, the radio resources are generally located within one local area of the frequency spectrum, which is hereafter called a “band”. For example, a cellular mobile radio system may use radio resources in a band around 850 MHz. In some examples, the band may include separated segments, some used for transmission (i.e. network to mobile user equipment (UE) device communication) and another for reception (i.e. UE device to network communication). This is commonly referred to as Frequency Division Duplexing (FDD). Some radio communication systems, however, use the same band resources for transmission and reception, although separated in time. This is commonly referred to as Time Division Duplexing (TDD). As communication device usage has proliferated, a number of different bands have been assigned for services, often using different technologies. The modern communication systems have thus become spread across multiple bands that are sometimes widely separated in frequency and with widely varying communication properties.